Janemba
|movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Evil Energy Evil Incarnate |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = Age 774''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, 1995 Age 776 |Allegiance = Destruction Kings Time BreakersDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |FamConnect = Saike Demon (host) Janemba's Majin Vegeta (creation) |Counterparts = Future Janemba Xeno Janemba }} is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and he appears in several other ''Dragon Ball'' media. He is a demon of pure evil and great power. Janemba is the living definition of evil.Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Appearance In his base form, Janemba appears as a giant yellow obese monster. He has four holes on his belly that he uses to shoot his ki blasts and two holes on his shoulders. His legs and forearms are colored as a dull-purple. His eye sclera are white, and his eye irises and pupils are black. Being are completely rounded. He also has a large tail, and two stubby toes. As Super Janemba he becomes smaller and human-sized. He gains yellow eye scelra, upper armor color being dull-purple and his skin tone and tail is bright red. He also gains two dull-purple curved horns on his head while gaining dull-purple wristlets, pelvic armor, and ankle supports. Personality Like many Dragon Ball villains, Janemba is a destructive and aggressive monster who seems to have little motivation other than sadistic pleasure and lust for anarchy. In his first form, he appears more childlike and innocent but becomes much less so in his second one. He is capable of using his power to alter the reality to his liking, with no regard for how it affects others, showing an obsessive need to control. If someone insults his magic it becomes slightly weaker for a while and cracks, proving that his powers are deeply connected with his emotional state and that he is easily offended, which can be used during battle to unbalance him for a short time period. Biography Background The evil energy which eventually manifested into Janemba had been gathering for generations and created a powerful evil heart. The evil energy that he was born from includes that of many humans.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba was the kingpin of an organized crime syndicate in the Demon World before he came to Hell. His scouter profile in the game also states this, saying that the soul of the crime boss Janemba had just arrived in the soul cleansing machine, and turned into a monster after taking over the Saike Demon. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Fusion Reborn Janemba is incarnated in the Other World into the Saike Demon,Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 2006 a teenage ogre responsible for watching the Soul Cleansing Machine, when the latter slacks off and causes the cleanser to explode. The evil formed around the ogre which mutates him into a giant, yellow, and childlike being who begins to turn Hell into his own paradise which results in the inhabitants of Hell coming back to the living realm. Goku and Pikkon are interrupted from their match in the Other World Tournament to fight Janemba. Arriving at Earth's Check-In Station, Pikkon shouts at Janemba to turn things back to the way they were but gets flicked instead for his effort with Pikkon saying that Janemba is stronger than he appears. Goku excited to fight the behemoth, manages to lure Janemba after this where they move down to Hell below. Pikkon being left behind to free King Yemma from the barrier that Janemba created around the Check-In Station where he throws insults at it in order to get it to crack, though the process is slow. Placing his hand to the ground, Janemba creates multiple smaller versions of himself (though they were still much bigger than Goku) and they all swarm on Goku until he throws them all off and they vanish. Janemba proceeds to use a variety of strange abilities as well as performing surprisingly nimble physical attacks that Goku proves to have little to no answer for even as a Super Saiyan. With no other option, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Janemba is pummelled by Goku's new found might and is seemingly defeated. However, Janemba transforms into a smaller but much more powerful and fierce looking form known as Super Janemba. Goku fights valiantly against the monster but loses the upper hand, thanks in part to Super Janemba's Bunkai Teleport ability that allows him to avoid attacks. Super Janemba is able to give Goku added pressures after he forms the Dimension Sword and appears to defeat Goku before he is saved by Vegeta. Vegeta tries his hand at defeating the monster but fares no better and it is Goku's turn to do the saving where they flee and eventually decide to fuse together while Super Janemba searches for their location. After a failed attempt at fusing, Goku and Vegeta make a second try while Pikkon shows up to try and buy them some time though Janemba beats him with ease, only being troubled when Pikkon insults him due to sharing the same weakness as the barrier. When Super Gogeta finally emerges, he utterly overpowers and destroys Super Janemba by purifying his pure evil energy and turning him back into the Saike Demon. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai'' Janemba appears as the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Re-appearing two years after his defeat in Fusion Reborn thanks to evil energy beginning to clump together in Hell, Janemba begins interfering with multiple dimensions and timelines in an attempt to throw the universe into chaos. Throughout the game, he does things like spread evil energy across Earth, revives many empowered dead villains, and attempt to turn Vegeta into another body for himself. At the end of the game, he faces off against Kid Buu (who challenges him in Hell after escaping the area that Supreme Kai imprisoned him in thanks to Janemba's havoc) and is eventually finally defeated at the hands of Super Gogeta once more. ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga In the game, Super Janemba seeks out and attacks Goku and Vegeta for their Special Dragon Ball alongside a gang of his Mini-Janembas. However, he is defeated by them. Janemba later attacks Goku and Vegeta with more Mini-Janembas after powering up with evil energy, but is again defeated. ''Victory Mission'' It was revealed that in an "Unknown Age", Janemba re-appeared and encountered Baby, who attempted to infect him, fusing them into a parasitic mass of evil named Baby Janemba. The Saiyan Hero Beat travels back to this age and encounters Baby Janemba, managing to defeat him and causing Baby and Janemba to defuse. Janemba is defeated but Baby continues the fight upon turning into Baby Vegeta. ''Xenoverse 2'' Janemba is recruited alongside Broly into the Time Breakers. Towa uses her Dark Magic to shave off of some of his life granting him the Supervillain form while placing him under her and Mira's control. Janemba is sent to Hell in order to ensure that Vegeta cannot leave to fuse with Goku into Vegito. Janemba takes on his Supervillain form and alters Hell, Xeno Trunks arrives to try and take him down but is defeated, though not before catching a glimpse of the Masked Saiyan who had been observing Janemba's progress. Soon enough the Future Warrior arrives and fights Janemba alongside Vegeta, the fight ending with Vegeta killing Janemba with a Final Flash, allowing him to leave Hell and meet up with Goku, resulting in them fusing into Vegito as in the original history. ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' During Story Event: "Gather the Dragon Balls!", Janemba in his first form can be found on the Sacred World of the Kais in Area 6F of the Timespace Rift near the final two Dragon Balls. This leads to a battle between him and Tekka's Team. After being defeated he transforms into Super Janemba, but before he and Tekka's Team can fight, Kid Buu appears and using Metamo-Rings they had both somehow acquired Super Janemba and Kid Buu perform EX-Fusion to create Janembu, who in turn creates two clones of Super Janemba and two of Kid Buu who fight alongside Janembu as a team. Once they are defeated Tekka's Team are able to obtain the last two Dragon Balls. After defeating Great Ape Pinich, in Sub-Event: "A Hellish Undertaking" King Yemma asks Tekka's Team to help round up 6 villains who have escaped from Hell, one of which is Super Janemba can be found in Area 6. After defeating him and the other 6 villains then returning to Yemma to complete the mission, Super Janemba becomes scoutable allowing him to be recruited by KOing him with a Zenkai Attack. However, his First Form appears only in the story as a non-playable boss. Power ;Films Upon sensing the power of Janemba in his first form, Goku says that it is the strongest power he has ever felt. In his super form, Janemba manages to go toe-to-toe with both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and eventually overpower them, but even after powering up is defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta - he manages to withstand a few blows from Gogeta, but is destroyed by his Stardust Breaker. His power over dimensions is capable of transforming the entire universe into his image, including the Other World. He possesses great matter manipulation powers as well, able to pick up a club and alter its molecular structure, turning it into a sword. Aside from his power over dimensions and matter, he is also proved to be an accomplished martial artist, taking on both Goku and Vegeta in hand-to-hand combat and winning. In both forms, Janemba has a rather unusual weakness: he is physically hurt by insults. Whenever he or any of his constructions are insulted, he or it cracks slightly and shatters like glass. However, it is not enough to be useful against Janemba due to his powers of regeneration and stuns him only briefly. His constructs, such as the barrier around the Other World station, however, do not regenerate. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Super Janemba was defeated by Super Saiyan Gogeta, whose Power Level is said to be 2,500,000,000 in a 2004 V-Jump. According to the Toei website for the ''Dragon Ball'' movies, Super Janemba is stronger than the Genmajin Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows evenly with Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku. It notes that due to this Janemba was the strongest of the original thirteen movie villains, with Hirudegarn being the second strongest."Movie Dragon Ball History" section, Toei Movie DVD's official website (東映的劇場版DVD官網中) for the ''Dragon Ball''/''Dragon Ball Z'' moviesFile:Janemba vs Hirudegarn.jpg It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, he implied that Janemba was stronger than Broly but weaker than Hirudegarn. However, this was conflicted with the DVD official website for Toei noted above. ;Video games The story of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai has it that Janemba's power level is based on the amount of evil energy he has absorbed, as the likes of Pikkon and Super Saiyan Goku can hold their own against Super Janemba at the start of the game, but by the end Janemba is able to fight an almost even match with Gogeta/Vegito and is able to take down Kid Buu. Upon Janemba gaining physical form, Kibito Kai states that he feels like he is being pulled apart just by looking at Janemba. When Gotenks fights Super Janemba, he states that he does not seem to be doing any damage even using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3. In the arcade mode of Shin Budokai, after meeting Super Janemba, Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed) states that he is stronger than Janemba. In Dragon Ball Fusions, first form Janemba is classified as an S-Rank fighter, while Super Janemba is classified as an A-Rank fighter implying his first form is stronger, however his first form is a non-playable S-Rank giant boss character like Great Ape Broly, Baby Hirudegarn, Great Namekian King Piccolo, and combined Pilaf Machine while Super Janemba appears as a enemy NPC and playable character which may account for their difference in rank. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his Supervillain form easily thrashed Trunks: Xeno off-screen and Chronoa was shocked that the Time Breakers could get him on their side noting that him joining the Time Breakers was bad as she knows full well about his history and the danger of his power to manipulate reality. Trunks: Xeno is able to recover and tries to rejoin the fight but Chronoa and Elder Kai convince him to return to heal his injuries and due to the fact Vegeta is nearby thus he cannot stay, and his injuries were severe enough that after returning to the Time Nest he was rendered unconscious from exhaustion and needed time to rest up. Elder Kai notes that it does not bode well for the Future Warrior as fighting Janemba•Supervillain alone will not work. After that, Janemba•Supervillain was able to take on both Vegeta (in his base form) and the 2nd Future Warrior simultaneously. However, the Warrior manages to weaken Janemba•Supervillain enough for Vegeta (still in his base form) to finish Janemba off with a Final Flash. This implies that while he is strong enough to fight both 2nd Future Warrior and base Vegeta, he was not strong enough to defeat both of them. This means he is weaker than Kid Buu•Supervillain whom both Vegeta (still in his base form) and the Future Warrior could only hold off long enough to buy time for Goku to complete the Super Spirit Bomb. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly through magical prowess. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – Janemba is capable of firing destructive ki blasts or projectiles from either his hands or mouth. *'Bunkai Teleport' – Stemming mostly, if not completely, from his power to control reality, Janemba in his final form has the power to fade backwards while he is breaking into cubes, very similar to the Instant Transmission, only he does not leave all at once. This power actually pulls him through more portals much like Illusion Smash, it only looks like cubes. This is supported when Vegeta fires a blast at the space Janemba just left, but the blast hit him where he reappeared as if it traveled with him. **'Cosmic Illusion' – A counterattack in which Janemba avoids the opponent's attack with the Bunkai Teleport and appears at their side to blast them away. *'Instant Transmission' – Janemba teleports behind the opponent by locking onto their energy signature. Used in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (called Instantaneous Transmission) and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (separate from his Bunkai Teleport). *'Afterimage' – Janemba moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. It is used to dodge an incoming attack. It is one of Janemba's techniques Raging Blast 2. *'Psychokinesis' – Janemba displays this power in his giant form. He uses it to trap Goku within the colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. *'Regeneration' – When Pikkon curses Janemba in the movie, his body shows signs of cracking. However, Janemba is able to reform his body, healing himself of the damage. When his physical body is destroyed in Shin Budokai, Super Janemba regenerates when enough evil energy clumps together to form a new body for him. *'Cloning' – Janemba is able to create small copies of himself and others, such as when he creates a clone of Goku to counter the latter's Kamehameha. Super Janemba also displays the ability to create clones of other people in the story of Shin Budokai, such as when he creates a perfect copy of Goku out of magic and later a clone of Majin Vegeta and when he creates clone of himself in the form of a sentient wall which surrounds King Yemma's castle. Janemba's small clones are named Mini Janembas in Daizenshuu 7. **'Mystic Copy' – During their battle, when Goku starts getting serious, Janemba holds out his hand and creates a copy of Goku, which attacks on a similar style with his own Kamehameha technique and hits Goku. After Janemba uses his Copy Attack, in the original Japanese has Goku stating that he is "...also a wizard". Janemba's clone of Goku is named Mini Goku in Daizenshuu 7. Super Janemba can use this technique in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Rapid Energy Cannon' – After Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, Janemba (while in his first form) uses this attack on Goku. He spins around to rapidly fire powerful, orangish-yellow spheres. Janemba spun so much that most of the ki blasts he shot at Goku formed into a huge nuke-like explosion, inflicting extreme damage. *'Reality Manipulation' – An ability he carries through both forms, the demon can alter reality. For example, he changed the Other World Check-In Station, with King Yemma in it, into a jellybean looking like-structure along with everything else in Other World, even the tournament grounds. Janemba's ability was enough to bring back the dead and allow all deceased villains to escape from Hell, and restore Vegeta's body. **'Portal Opening' – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's messing with reality creates holes in time and space that connect multiple dimensions and timelines together, which displaces people in time and allows the dead to reclaim their living bodies and return to the living realm. ***'Dimensional Hole' - In his second form, the demon defended himself from one of Super Saiyan 3 Goku's ki blasts by creating portal in front of his face that swallowed the blast and redirected through another portal that formed behind Goku. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **'Illusion Smash' - While in his first form, the demon attacked Goku by punching into small portals big enough for his fists. By doing this, Janemba was able to hit Goku with a series of punches from a distance away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Super Janemba uses a variation as his unique attack and crouching unique attack where he thrust his hand through a portal and creates another four portals fires ki blasts from his hand which come out of each of the four portals as a Energy Barrage version of Illusion Smash. ***'Shadow Kick' - An aerial variation of Illusion Smash where Super Janemba stomps his foot through a portal to hit the opponent with a downward kick from another portal above their head. Named in Dragon Ball FighterZ. **'Resurrection' – In the story of Shin Budokai, Janemba's reality warping causes several dead villains to be returned to life, and Piccolo also notes that people are also seen emerging from the graves. *'Matter Manipulation' – In his final form, Janemba is apparently able to physically alter and Reconstruct and Deconstruct the matter and mass of objects. An example of this power would be best demonstrated when he grabbed a stone spike and reconstructed it into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture Veku through the head. He can transmute objects, as was seen when he turned a club into a sword, calling it the Dimension Sword in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, though this was destroyed in the movie by Vegeta. In his first form, Janemba can also change other objects into miniature versions of himself. **'Savage Skewer' - Super Janemba grabs a stone spike which he reconfigures into a growing in length spear-like object meant to puncture his opponent in the stomach. Originally used against Veku but failed due to Veku defusing as a result of their fusion timing out. Named in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Dimension Sword Attack' – This technique is used in his final form when he stabs at his opponent through portals using his sword in similar manner to Illusion Smash. *'Dimension Sword Rush' - Super Janemba fires a crescent blast of ki from his sword. It is his signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Brutal Destruction' – A rush attack Super Janemba used against Veku and finished with a pink energy wave. *'Lightning Shower Rain' – Super Janemba shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies. Named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. **'Spike Hell' – A variation on Lightning Shower Rain, used in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Super Janemba traps his opponent in a red sphere of energy, then teleports away. When he teleports back, the dimensional fragments that explode out of the portal he created fall on the opponent and cut them at lightning speed. *'Hell Gate' – A green Mouth Energy Wave Super Janemba used against Super Saiyan 3 Goku in Fusion Reborn. It is named and seen as one of Super Janemba's attacks in Infinite World. *'Mystic Attack' – Janemba stretches his arm to a great length to strangle Vegeta. He also appears to able to bend and curve his arm while stretching it. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Howl' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in his firt form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Janemba's Blast 1 in both his base and Super forms in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power' – One of Super Janemba's Blast 1 in Raging Blast 2. *'Evil Energy Manipulation' – Janemba is evil energy taken physical form, and thus has absolute control over evil energy. When evil energy is in an area, it dulls ki sensing abilities, and makes Janemba's ki appear as if he is everywhere. **'Evil Energy Absorption' – The technique allows Super Janemba to become much more powerful through absorbing evil energy, the material which Janemba is made of. Only used in Shin Budokai, where Super Janemba tries to absorb Vegeta (who is producing evil energy) and later absorbs the evil energy from both Kid Buu and a fake copy of Vegito so that he can combat Super Gogeta. **'Corruption' – According to Kibito Kai, anyone who gets too close to Janemba when he is a cloud of evil energy will be turned evil, no matter what. **'Possession' – When an entity takes too much evil energy into their body, they will become Janemba: the Saike Demon turns into the giant Janemba in the movie, Vegeta takes on his Majin form in Shin Budokai, and Gohan becomes trapped in unending rage in Shin Budokai as well. Later in the game, Frieza manages to keep control of himself and use the power for his own gain. ***'Final Explosion' – Used when possessing Majin Vegeta's body. **'Shapeshifting' – In Shin Budokai, Super Janemba is able to alter his form to perfectly resemble both Goku and Vegeta, right down to their powers and abilities. A clone of him takes the form of Majin Vegeta when morphing into Vegeta's dark side in order to fight Vegeta in the game. When Janemba takes control of Vegeta after this fight, Vegeta transforms into Majin form. At one point, Janemba transforms into Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, chases Tien Shinhan and Yamcha while the real Broly is fighting and chasing Goku. Janemba is able to emulate Broly's personality, powers and abilities in this form, and he then fights Vegeta only to be defeated and his body destroyed again. He stops using the form when Vegeta defeats him and blows him into pieces of evil energy. Janemba then reforms in his Super Janemba state. ***'Omega Blaster' – Used when in the form of Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. *'Heightened Awareness' – Depending on the dub, Goku states that while fighting Janemba in his first form it was as if Janemba knew what move before he even made it. This happens as the villain initiates his Illusion Smash. *'Tornado creation' – As shown in the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Broly and Janemba charging their energy together causes a massive tornado to appear. *'Full Blast Press' - Janemba (Split Body) Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Mind Break' – A Card Action Ability utilizable by any of the Kings of Destruction. The user fires a beam at their target that puts them under Babidi's Mind Control. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - One of Janemba's Ultimate Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Angry Shout' - Janemba's Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. *'Sledgehammer' - One of Janemba's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Evil Energy Janemba is born from and maintained by evil energy. Evil energy appears as purple clouds. When enough evil energy clumps together, or takes over a person, it takes on a physical body, becoming Janemba. As shown in the Shin Budokai games, if Janemba's physical body is destroyed, he will revert to his evil energy state until evil energy clumps together or a new host is found. Evil energy appears in places and planes of existence where Janemba goes, but if Janemba's physical form is destroyed by good energy, then all the released evil energy on that plane of existence will be destroyed. ;Janemba (Pre-Transformation) Janemba is Janemba's first shown form, called Janemba (Pre-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6 and Daizenshuu 7, is chubby and extremely large. in the Funimation dub, this form is called Janempa. Janemba's intelligence also seems quite limited; the only word he knows how to say is his own name. This form is a result of Janemba's evil energy taking control of the Saike Demon. His attacks involve things such as creating miniature versions of himself and of Goku, creating dimensional portals, and shooting ki blasts from the four holes on his belly. Janemba also seems to be playful and not really trying, much like Majin Buu, which is used as a reference by Goku ("You should feel proud of yourself, only Majin Buu has pushed me this far"). Even in this base form, he, for the most part, managed to beat around Goku in both his normal and Super Saiyan forms. After causing immense destruction around him, he finally forces Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan 3 form. At this stage, Goku easily overpowers Janemba, smashing his head into his body. After being defeated, Janemba transforms. ;Janemba (Split Body) Janemba splits himself into many smaller versions of his Pre-Transformation state. Appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a form for Janemba. In the game's version of the Prison Planet Saga, Super Janemba uses it to back himself up with many Split Body Janembas. ;Super Janemba Janemba is Janemba's second shown form, and is called Janemba (Post-Transformation) in Daizenshuu 6, Janemba Final Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Super Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The form is much more powerful than his previous one - being more structured for fighting - and has the appearance similar to the Frieza Race. Janemba reaches this stage after his head is caved into his torso from Goku's attack, he then proceeds to compress himself into a smaller space, resulting in this new form. This form is able to use a deconstruction/reconstruction teleportation known as the Bunkai Teleport, portals with which he can attack through, stretch his arm at lengths, turning objects into deadly weapons, project his opponents' own Ki Blasts back at them through portals. He wields a powerful sword capable of shooting unblockable ki out in strikes, though Vegeta, who arrived to help Goku, destroyed this sword. In this more powerful form, Janemba overpowers Goku even when he is at Super Saiyan 3. Even after Vegeta shows up, Janemba is still able to effortlessly overpower both of them. However, once they successfully fuse to form Gogeta, Janemba is unable to faze them with even his most powerful punches. In a short time, Janemba is defeated effortlessly by Gogeta with the Stardust Breaker technique, restoring the Saike Demon to his original state. ;Destruction King Destruction King Janemba is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form, Janemba's pupils disappear and he is shown with a Demon mark in his forehead. He also gains an electric aura. ;Supervillain Thanks to the Time Breakers, Super Janemba is transformed into this state via Towa shaving off some of his life with Dark Magic to grant him greater power in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In this state his skin turns pale and gains a glowing pink Time Breaker symbol on his forehead, glowing pink eyes along with a sinister black and white aura. In this form, he is known as Janemba•Supervillain which is playable in Xenoverse 2. He can also use the weaker initial power-up stage of Supervillain though it lacks the glowing Time Breaker symbol. |-|Fusions= ;Baby Janemba Baby Janemba is the combination of the two super villains Janemba and Baby introduced in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fourth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM4). In this form, Baby Janemba has blue eyes, yellow and big shoulders which resembling part of an armor and some details in his legs, arms and horns. Baby Janemba uses the Hell Gate as his special attack. He also appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes also introduced Destruction King Baby Janemba, appearing since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). ;Janembu Janembu is the EX-Fusion of Super Janemba and Kid Buu introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions and also appears in Dokkan Battle. Janembu is the final villain that Tekka's Team must defeat to acquired the last two Dragon Balls in Story Event: "Gather the Dragon Balls!". After defeating Janemba's first form, Janemba transforms into Super Janemba and Kid Buu shows up having been previously defeated by Tekka's Team to acquire the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Using Metamo-Rings they had acquired via unknown means Kid Buu and Janemba perform EX-Fusion to create Janembu who then spawns two clones of both his fusee Super Janemba and Kid Buu who battle Tekka's Team alongside Janembu. After defeating Janembu and his fusee clones, Tekka's Team collect the final two Dragon Balls they need to summon Shenron. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (DLC) Voice Actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *Funimation dub: Jim Foronda (Janempa) and Kent Williams (Janemba) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wellington Lima *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Polish dub: Jacek Braciak Battles ;Films *Janemba (Janemba (Pre-Transformation)/Super Janemba) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) *Janemba (Super Janemba) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Janemba (Super Janemba) vs. Goku and Vegeta *Janemba (Super Janemba) vs. Gogeta (Veku) *Janemba (Super Janemba) vs. Pikkon *Janemba (Super Janemba) vs. Gogeta (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Janemba's name is likely a pun on "Je n'aime pas," which means "I don't like" in French. Spelled 邪念波, Janemba means "Evil Thought Wave". *Janemba's original coloration was meant to be purple and white. Interestingly, Janemba's appearance when transformed by Time Breaker magic in Xenoverse 2 appears similar to this original design. *The dubbed version makes a large distinction between the character's two forms, calling the first form "Janempa" and the second form "Janemba." In the closing credits of the movie, Janempa and Janemba are listed as different characters, as they are voiced by different actors. The original Japanese dub makes no such distinction, using the name Janemba for the two forms. *Janemba is very similar to Majin Buu. They both start out as chubby monsters who are limited in intelligence and eventually transform into a slimmer and stronger form. **In Super Janemba's ending in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai's arcade mode, he and Kid Buu are shown to be able to understand each other's words, and they even become friends. **In Xenoverse 2, Janemba and Kid Buu also become friends in the parallel timeline featured in Parallel Quest 57: "Hell is a Picture?" where they end up turning hell into their playground, only to be confronted by Gogeta and the Future Warrior. **In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Buu and Super Janemba are allies and can even perform EX-Fusion to create Janembu indicating they have good affinity due to their shared love of destruction and violence. **Ironically, their counterparts Xeno Majin Buu and Xeno Janemba do not get along as Demon God Buu absorbs Xeno Janemba, however Xeno Majin Buu's absorption of Demon God Dabura may have effected Xeno Majin Buu's personality as Demon God Buu causing him to seek to absorb Xeno Janemba's power. *Additionally, Janemba shares Broly's love of destruction and fighting. Both Broly and Janemba team up in the opening of Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and work for the Time Breakers to cause trouble in Age 774 in Xenoverse 2. *In Xenoverse 2, Chronoa is shown to be fully aware of Janemba's history which is not surprising given the threat possessed by his ability to manipulate dimensions and reality (as the Supreme Kai of Time governs over both space and time). However, she is shocked and horrified to learn that Towa and Mira had managed to put him under their control. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Janemba is the only character to have a base giant form, then transforming into a regular sized character and losing health when transforming. *When encountering Dabura in Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dabura states that Super Janemba resembles the Master of the Demon World. *Toyotarō drew a what-if form of Janemba named "Masked King of Destruction Baby Janemba", having it as a warrior who was taken over by Janemba, who was infected by Baby and then placed under mind control by Towa and Babidi. *In the Funimation dub, Kent William's Janemba voice is similar to his Dr. Gero voice. However, in later media, he made him sound more demonic. **The Japanese dub also had a voice change. In the movie, Janemba's voice was deep like in the Funimation dub, but in later media, it's high like Kid Buu's voice. *In Xenoverse 2, Janemba is one of the two movie villains which does not serve as a mentor to the Future Warrior. The other is Android 13. *In many ways, Janemba is a direct contrast to Majin Buu and specifically Kid Buu. Though there are many complementary aspects between them (destructive, using magic, having malleable regenerative bodies, love destruction and fighting, etc.) there are also strong opposing characteristics. Kid Buu was an ancient creature and more of a natural disaster that simply broke, killed, and destroyed things. Janemba uses eldritch power to warp and take control of reality while being able to shape matter and create things from seemingly nothing (he created a mirror version of Goku to reflect the real Goku's Kamehameha) while being literally composed of evil. Kid Buu is nothing more than impulse and only seeks out strong fighters to "play with him"(I.E. a long exciting battle) while Janemba seeks to dominate others and prove his superiority while taking sadistic glee in toying with them (he slowly and deliberately stalked and hunted down Goku and Vegeta when they tried to hide from him). Ultimately, Buu is more a force of destruction while Janemba is more of a force of creation/domination. Gallery See also *Janemba (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Janemba de:Janemba ca:Janemba pt-br:Janemba Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Film characters Category:Parallel world characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Mute villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Time Breakers